Tainting Innocence
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: Maka makes a horrible mistake and much watch as it pushes Soul over the edge. Contains character death, violence, mentions of rape, and kishin!Soul. SoulxMaka, slight SoulxMedusa.
1. Prologue: Spilling Not So Innocent Blood

**Prologue: Spilling Not-So-Innocent Blood**

Her partner pressed against her harder, so very close to suffocating her. "Maka-chan~" He purred against her ear as one hand raised both of hers' above her head. Soul wedged one of his legs between hers', forcing them apart so his free hand could run along the edge of her panties. This wasn't how she wanted her first time to be. With Soul, yes. But not pressed up against some dingy wall while others watched. Not when he was acting like _this._

She clenched her eyes shut as he pulled her panties down and the preceded to unzip his own pants. Maka bit her lip to stifle the gasp that tried to escape when she felt him against her entrance. "You're not even a little wet. This is gonna hurt, _a lot._" Tears began rolling down her cheeks when she heard someone chuckle in the background.

Soul moved his hand further down her wrists and Maka couldn't even comprehend what was going on until she felt a sharp pain in her hands. Green eyes fluttered open to see a curved blade arching out of Soul's back, the tip securing her hands to the wall. His now free hand ran down her side to her hip before pulling her against him some.

A pain shot through her stomach and for some reason she looked down only to see her blood beginning to pool on the ground between them.

**AN: Yes, Soul is VERY OoC but it will make sense later on.**


	2. Chapter 1: Uncorrupted Souls

**Chapter 1: Uncorrupted Souls**

He, for his age, was pretty pure. As far as she knew, he didn't look at porn nor had he had sex. He didn't drink, smoke, or do drugs either. Compared to his other male counterparts, he was pure. He was a modern day saint, for all intents and purposes. Pure, untainted blue, that was his soul.

Note, _was_ his soul. Maka looked at the white-haired young man next to her. His hand twitched, _again._ He wasn't sleeping well. It was her fault. It was _always_ her fault. She brought him nothing but pain. She _should_ just leave, let him do his own thing. But that couldn't happen now. Her recent lapse of judgment made it so.

"Maka?" She looked up to find her partner staring at her, a confused expression written on his face. "Why aren't you sleeping? I need food tomorrow so you need to sleep. You can't hunt if you are tired." That's what she figured he was saying. It was muffled by his pillow, mostly. Maka nodded slowly before sinking under the covers. Soul threw a gangly limb over her and pulled her towards him, his breath warm on the back of her neck. Abnormally sharp teeth sank a bit into her shoulder but she didn't wince.

She made him like this.

* * *

"Ma-ka! I'm hungry! Get up!" Soul shoved Maka over with his foot, attempting to wake her up. She grabbed his leg and pulled him down, causing him to yelp.

One of Maka's green eyes opened slowly, "You are an adult, make your own food. And why were you standing on the bed?" Soul shrugged and rolled away from her to prance(yes prance) into the kitchen. Maka groaned and followed him out of the room.

Soul was busy slaving over a cold bowl of cereal when Maka finally made it into the make-shift kitchen. When Maka settled in at the table, her partner turned to her, "Gonna have to pack tonight. We really need to find somewhere to stay for more than a few days." Maka nodded slowly as he slid a bowl of some cheap no-name cereal next to her. "So, what shall we look for today? A prostitute? Thugs? Small children?"

The meister was silent for a minute before scowling at her partner, "Stop being so nonchalant about all of this!" Soul rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Maka glared at his easy attitude, "Soul! I don't want you to do this anymore. It's messing you up."

"No shit Sherlock. I'm hungry and I want souls. Take your pick of whose souls we are going to take and get ready." Scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously and suddenly Maka felt like she was suffocating. On any _normal_ day, she would have snapped at him. But lately, she had become more and more afraid of her partner. So much so she merely nodded and disappeared into their room to change.

* * *

Soul walked several feet behind his meister, it was part of the hunt. He liked calling it that, made it sound cool. A trio of young men, probably 17 or so, came around a corner and Soul could feel his lips pull back in a sadistic grin. _Prey._

He paused to look at a cat lurking in an alley as the trio walked by. Soul leaned a little to one side and bumped into one of them. The boy spun around and glared at Soul, "What the hell man? Watch what you're doing!"

"Dude, I was just standing here. _You_," Soul poked the offending male, "Ran into me." He attempted to not smirk when there was a faint clicking and he saw a flash of metal near the boy's side. Slowly the four made their way down the alley.

Soul's back met a brick wall, "Shit guys. It was an accident. No biggie right?" One boy turned to look down the alley before turning back, a switchblade shining dauntingly from his hand.

"Oh it's a biggie." The boy said coolly, stepping ever closer to Soul.

Soul smirked, "That's what your mom said last night when she saw my dick."

The boy growled and grabbed at Soul's throat, "What the fuck are you saying?"

"She was real good. Did you know she was a screamer?" Soul began making rather vulgar noises and movements, watching as the boys grew more and more angry.

"Shut the fuck up you little punk!" The boy with the switchblade tightened his grip on Soul's neck.

"Oh, trying to suffocate me? Have fun with that!" He started laughing and wheezing. The boy squeezed harder causing Soul to stop laughing and start panting. "Hey man I was only joking." He choked out as the boy raised the blade up.

Maka crushed her eyes shut from her vantage point on top of the building. She wasn't sure why but Soul told her he wanted to do the killing today so she just watched incase he needed her. There were a few cries of pain and then her partner laughing manically. She forced one eye open to see what happened.

Soul stood before three blue souls and three rather bloody bodies. Well, there were those souls he wanted so badly. Maka watched as his tongue wrapped around the soul of the one with the gun. She sighed slowly and began to make her way to her partner. By the time she reached him, he had devoured the souls and was licking the blood off his arm. "You really should try this one day. Nothing tastes as good a pure, uncorrupted soul." For some reason, those words burned themselves into Maka's brain.

* * *

"Medusa, that boy with the black blood, I've heard some rumors about him." Eruka looked at her master darkly, "I've heard he's become a pre-kishin." The snake witch turned slowly, a devious grin breaking out across her face.

"I want him. I don't think you can handle him alone so I will go with you." It had been years since she heard anything of the young death scythe who had devoured her sister's soul. This would make for interesting research. He was a death scythe with the black blood, a gorgon witch's soul, and now he was a pre-kishin. _I wonder if I can make a kishin stronger than the last._ Interesting research indeed. Too bad Stein wasn't there to enjoy it with her.

* * *

_The meister gasped deeply before turning to the young man next to her. His red eyes wide with horror as he blinked at her. "What do we do?" His voice was shaky, which scared her almost as much as what had just transpired. She tried to ignore the little bit of drool forming at the corner of her partner's mouth._

_"Eat it."_

___He turned to her, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "What?"_

___"Eat. It."_

___Maka watched as Soul slowly grabbed the blue orb before him. He muttered something before swallowing it down. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she watched his blue soul begin to pinken.

* * *

_

**AN: Tada! I bet you're confused now. Oh well.**


End file.
